


Sara breaks into Prison

by Ncredible



Series: Visiting Oliver in Prison [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oliver meets Ava, post arrow season 6, post legends season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Ava goes to visit Oliver in prison and Sara breaks in to free Oliver from the prison.





	Sara breaks into Prison

I am moved to the integration room in the prison. Confused as to who I would be sitting across from this time; Dinah hadn’t given any indication she would come back. Earth 2 Laurel won’t come back. And Agent Watson hasn’t been back since Earth 2 Laurel had been here. I didn’t think she would come back until Diaz has been caught and I haven’t heard any prison rumors to that affect. 

My guard pushed me into the seat and handcuffed me to the table. There is a woman sitting in the seat across from me. She is wearing a typical government issued suit. She is wearing a pin I don’t recognize on her lapel. Her blonde hair is down gathered to one side. She looks casual for a government agent. 

“Thank you, guard, if you could leave us now.” The woman says politely, but she didn’t really seem to be waiting for an answer. 

“Ma’am, I’m not supposed to leave the prisoner alone,” the guard sheepishly says. 

“I think you’ll find that the paperwork is in order. Now leave,” says this unknown government woman. The guard looks down at the paperwork on his clipboard and nods once and leaves the room without another word. The woman gives me a smile and in a politer tone than the one she used on the guard said, “it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Queen. I wish it was under better circumstances.” 

Her demeanor had changed since the guard left, but I stay silent for a beat longer than necessary before speaking, “I don’t recognize the pin on your jacket. Which agency are you with?”

She looks down at her pin before answering, “the Time Bureau.”

The agency rings a bell from when Sara and I last saw each other. I remember Sara saying they were stuck up and lacked imagination. She had gone on about one of the higher up agents, Eve? Shape? No, those aren’t it. Ava. That was it. I look at the woman and abandoning pretenses I ask, “are the Legends okay?” After Quentin’s death. I don’t think I will be able to handle something happening to Sara. Considering the combative relationship Sara had described between the Legends and the Time Bureau, I worried that something must have happened to them.

“What? Oh, yes, the Legends are fine. You don’t know who I am, do you?” The woman asks, dawning on her that I might not already know who she is. 

“Should I?” I ask her.

“No, I guess not. Last Sara saw you wasn’t a great time to mention anything. I’m Ava Sharpe.”

Remembering the last time, I saw Sara I ask what I have been wondering every day since I got in here, “how is she?”

Before the woman could answer there is a buzzing sound and a portal opens up and behind Sara and Mick Rory, I can see the bridge of the Wave Rider. The guard who had brought me in comes rushing in gun drawn.

“Boss?” Mick Rory asks lifting his Heat Gun, but not firing until Sara gives the okay.

“Don’t kill anyone,” Sara commands. With that Mick lowers his Heat Gun and rushes the guard, he unarms him and knocks him out. 

“Sara! What are you doing?” Agent Sharpe demands.

“Getting Ollie out.” Sara responds and moves to me and easily undoes the cuffs on my wrist. 

“Sara? What is going on?” I ask standing up and rubbing my wrists where the cuffs had chaffed. 

“I’m getting you out of here.” Sara tells me seriously pulling on my arms to pull me towards the portal still open. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Sara.” I tell her keeping my feet planted.

“Ollie, I’m not leaving you in prison.” Sara says.

“I made my choices and I’ll live with the consequences.” I tell her. 

“The city needs you. Felicity and your son need you. You can’t stay in prison for the rest of your life.” 

“Sara, I’m not going to change my mind.” I tell her as Ava Sharpe cuts in, “Sara, you can’t take him anywhere.”

“Ollie, come on.” Sara demands pulling on my arm again and if I weren’t in the same physical shape Sara’s league training kept her in I would have had a hard time standing my ground. 

“Sara, it’s okay.” I tell her.

“Ollie, your son needs you out.” Sara tries again.

“He has Felicity, he’ll be okay.” I tell her. It’s something I repeat to myself over and over since coming in here.

“Sara, this wasn’t what we agreed too,” Ava Sharpe says sharply forcing my gaze over to her.

“I know, babe, but I had to do something,” Sara shrugs. 

“Sara, you and Mr. Rory need to leave.” Ava say sternly, but not without compassion.

“Oliver?” Sara asks one last time. 

“I’ll be okay,” I tell her, and I give her a hug that she returns. 

“Be safe,” Sara whispers before stepping out of the hug. She turns to Mick Rory and says, “let’s go.”

Ava Sharpe mutters, “Legends,” under her breath while she checks on the unconscious guard’s pulse. I return to the chair I was seated in and re-cuff myself to the table when Ava walks over to me and sits back down in her chair.

“What are you going to do with him?” I ask nodding towards the guard still on the ground. 

She pulls out some device that looked like it belonged in a R&D lab or in a Men n Black movie, “this erases the memory of people out of time.” 

I shake my head at the science fiction solution. My life has gotten too complicated, I miss the days where everything had a normal reason behind it. No meta-humans. No aliens. No magic. No science fiction. “What was the reason for this meeting?” I ask realizing I still don’t know what brought Ava Sharpe here.

“I promised Sara I would check on you and see how you were being treated in here.” Ava says. 

“Take care of her?” I ask having realized the relationship between Ava and Sara. 

“I don’t think Sara needs anyone to take care of her.”

“No, but do it anyway? It hasn’t been the easiest decade for her.”

“Neither of you have had an easy decade,” Ava observes. 

“No, we haven’t,” I concede, “but Sara deserves some happiness after everything.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Ava promises. I just nod, not saying anything else. Ava looks at the guard who is moving a bit looking like he’s coming around, “is there anything you do need, Oliver?” 

“Just take care of that,” I say looking at the guard who was waking up.

“Be careful. I saw the roster of the people in your cell block, not a push over in the bunch. Watch your back.” 

“Thanks for that, Agent Sharpe.”

“Director.” Ava corrects.

“Thank you, Director Sharpe,” correcting myself. Clearly there has been a lot of changes around the Legends since Barry’s wedding and Earth X. 

“Sara doesn’t blame you for anything that has happened in her life,” Director Sharpe says getting up and walking over to the guard who still hadn’t opened her eyes.

“Maybe not, but all of this started with Gambit and without that….” I trail off not going into it. 

“What the hell is going on?!?” The guard shouts shooting up and backing away from Director Sharpe and the table I am cuffed to. Without so much as a word Director Sharpe is on him and pulling up the device in her hand to the guard’s face and soon the guard stays still and has a blank look on his face. 

“Guard, take the prisoner back to his cell,” Director Sharpe says her professional tone back in full force. The guard says nothing, but uncuffs me and takes me back to my cell.


End file.
